


Ski Trip

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kíli, Durincest, Fluff, Fíli is romantic af, Hand Jobs, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Loud Sex, Skiing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Fili and Kili have a weekend getaway before spending the holidays with their family.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	Ski Trip

Even though Fili and Kili were returning home from their trip, the buzz of the plane engine and the lift of the takeoff excited Kili as much as it did the first time, three days ago. He craned his neck to see every bit of fencing and lining on the strip and his fingers gripped his knees as they ascended. Pavement turned into snowy hills and fields, cars into ants, and houses and hotels into tiny specks. After a few minutes of soaring, they settled next to long grey clouds and he heard Fili chuckling.

“What?” Kili asked, turning to see his brother shaking his head at his phone.

“Read this,” Fili said, handing his phone to Kili. “It’s from the resort.”

Kili’s eyes grew wide as he skimmed through the email. His expression only made Fili’s snickering continue. “So, we weren’t kicked out,” Kili said. “But we’re not exactly allowed back?”

“Seems like it,” Fili said, stuffing his returned phone into his back pocket.

Kili leaned back into his seat and shrugged. “Well, I blame you.” He was working to hide a grin and Fili could see him biting the inside of his cheek.

“Me? You started it on the lift! And the neighbors complained about your noise, not mine.”

“Also your fault!” Kili lowered his voice and leaned to his brother’s ear. “You know I scream when you do that.”

“Okay, maybe that part was my fault,” Fili said with a proud smirk.

“And the damage to the wall they mentioned? That was from the headboard. Also your doing.”

“A resort like that should have a stronger headboard, then.” The blush that had crept to Fili’s cheeks at the start of the conversation was burning brightly now. He ducked to nose just below Kili’s ear and chuckled softly. “I guess I am to blame. Sorry.”

“I’m not,” Kili said, taking hold of Fili’s hand. “It was an amazing weekend.”

Fili hummed and rose to kiss him.

***

Their weekend getaway was carefully planned a few days before Fili and Kili would celebrate Christmas with their family. Fili thought some time alone together before the holidays would allow them to keep their hands off each other while their family was milling around the house for the week, instead of almost getting caught in the kitchen in a compromising position like last year. Kili knew better than this, but let his brother believe what he wanted to, especially if he got a ski trip with the love of his life out of it.

Kili had always had an affinity for skiing. He never learned, he just did. He’d fly through the snow with a wide grin on his face, ignoring the harsh gusts against his teeth and enjoying the little pinpricks of chill against his pink cheeks. Something about his long, lean limbs waving and his wild hair caressed by the wind sent joy into his brother’s chest. Though Fili himself didn’t love the steep slopes or long plastic things attached to his feet, he did it for Kili.

Which is why he told Kili to go rent the best equipment for them while he checked into their room and brought their luggage inside. Fili knew he wouldn’t have a lot of time before Kili came up to the room to check on him, so he was relieved when he saw the room was already almost perfect. The large windows faced the peaceful side of the snowy mountain. No skiers or telephone poles were seen even if you stuck your nose against the glass and craned your neck around, which he knew Kili would do when he thought Fili wasn’t looking. Fresh white and red roses sat in vases in front of every window, just as Fili had asked for. Extra blankets were folded at the foot of the bed because his bony brother was always cold, and a small, neatly decorated tree lit up even the darkest corner of the beautiful room. Fili rushed to unpack a few certain things that he wouldn’t want to look for later when he had Kili underneath him, and then he grabbed their warmest things and rushed down the stairs to where Kili would be waiting for him with their equipment.

Kili was just leaving the line when Fili found him. Fili took his skis and poles, resting them against a bench near the lift and handed Kili his gloves and scarf.

“Your nose is already red, Rudolph,” Fili said, tugging a beanie over his brother’s hair. He chuckled when Kili stuck his tongue out at him.

As always, Fili had trouble locking his boots into his skis and as always, Kili patiently helped him. He didn’t hold back his laughter at Fili’s grumbling as he struggled to waddle over to the lift, but Fili didn’t mind. His little brother’s laughter got extra loud when he was excited and Fili enjoyed the sound.

When they were finally settled into the lift, Kili leaned into Fili’s side. “I know you don’t love this, so thanks for coming with me,” Kili said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I adore skiing. The treacherous lifts and cliffs just make it more fun.” He appreciated Kili’s laugh again and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Their lips caught before Kili wiggled deeper into his hold and sighed. This was Fili’s favorite part- keeping his brother warm as they rode high above their troubles and watched the trees float by. This was why he’d bring Kili skiing.

Too soon, however, their ride would end. Fili’s stomach twisted as he lifted the caution bar and slid his skis over the hump, leaving the safety of the swinging chair. Once they were out of the way, Kili spun to a halt.

“Wanna do the left hill for now?” he asked.

“Whichever one you want, you don’t have to wait for me,” Fili said, turning his feet inwards to stop and almost crashing into Kili when he failed.

“Let’s do the left one,” Kili said. “I haven’t done this in a while.”

Fili lurched to the side, pushing forward with his sticks. “Nervous, little brother? Watch and learn.” He sent a smirk over his shoulder and didn’t miss Kili rolling his eyes. He slid over the starting point and jerked his locked knees until he was in the stance Kili taught him.

“Ready?” Kili asked from his side. Fili glanced over, only taking his eyes off his feet for a moment to see Kili grinning and flipping away the loose raven tendrils that stuck out under the bottom of his hat. When his ski partner nodded, Kili said, “See you at the bottom, my love,” and pushed off to slide down the hillside.

“If I live that long,” Fili mumbled, copying Kili and resenting how quickly he was already gaining speed.

“I heard that! You’ll be fine! You’re good at this!”

“Lair!” Fili called after him. He’d forgotten how to slow down, or if that was even a thing he could do, so he wasn’t far behind Kili now. He attempted to mirror his brother’s leaning and stroking and actually succeeded. The icy wind was pulling stray, blond wisps from his bun, which tickled his face as the hill seemed to even out some. A ramp came up on the left and he chuckled to himself when he saw Kili glide right over to it and use it to jump off of. He landed gracefully, as Fili knew he would, and sent a loud “Ah-ha!” of victory to his brother.

“Watch where you’re going, will ya?” Fili yelled. Then he used to poles to push off and speed through the snow that dropped off again. He was determined to keep up. He focused on his stance, and when he finally felt comfortable enough, he looked up to watch Kili in front of him. His other half was completely relaxed- in his element of a little danger and a lot of speed and adrenaline. Fili could watch him like this for the rest of his life.

When they reached the bottom, Kili stopped effortlessly, turning around and looking for Fili. A golden mush of “Kilikilikilikilikili” passed and Kili yelled, “Point inward! Front in! That’s it, there you go.” He laughed as he caught up to Fili and watched him wobble on his stilled skis. “Hey, that wasn’t so bad, right? You kept up well!”

“Watching your ass was my only incentive.”

Kili chuckled and kissed frozen lips. “Why do you think I bought these pants?”

They spent the next hour or so going down the easier slope for Fili’s sake, and despite himself, Fili actually had a good time. He began to understand why Kili loved the repetitive, frigid, and somewhat risky sport. The rush and satisfaction of it all was starting to get to him, but he knew Kili needed more.

This time, when they hopped on the lift, Fili said, “Take the more difficult hill this time. I can do it. And we’ll have to go in soon.”

Kili hummed. “Almost everyone’s left for the day.”

The back of Fili’s fingers ran down Kili’s red cheek. “It’s getting too cold.”

A smirk grew on Kili’s mouth as he turned to see the three lifts behind them were empty. The sun had ducked behind the trees for the night, and the twilight allowed their dark clothes to blend into the bench of the lift. He knew it was possible to fall out of a ski lift, but if they were really careful…

“What is that face?” Fili asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“I’m not making a face.”

“Yes, you are.”

Kili held his glove in his teeth and yanked it off, stuffing it in the small pocket of his coat. Ignoring Fili’s questions, he unzipped Fili’s jacket until he could shimmy his hand up his brother’s shirt to sprawl across the bare skin on his belly.

“Kili,” Fili growled.

“Is my hand cold?”

“Put your damn glove back on.”

“Answer my question.”

“No. You’re hand isn’t cold.”

“Good.” Kili wiggled under Fili’s arm so it was resting across the back of the lift as he worked to undo the elder’s ski pants. It was not the easiest thing in the world to do with one hand in the low light, but the long ride on the slowly moving lift gave him plenty of time.

“Ki, we’re on a fucking ski lift right no-oh.”

Bingo. A wave of the thumb and a gentle tug sent Fili’s jaw dropping. “I’m sorry, were you just complaining?” Kili asked, smirk etched deep into one of his cheeks.

Fili shook his head and bucked his hips a bit.

“Careful, brother. Falling of the lift would spoil the entire weekend and we’ve only just begun.”

Fili growled, yanking himself closer to Kili by his grip on the bench. He tugged on Kili’s scarf, freeing the warm skin from its cage to be bitten and sucked on. Fili’s mind was filled with snow as his brother expertly stroked and teased him. Every perfect, sensitive spot was being avoided, which made him whine in Kili’s ear. He didn’t know if they could be seen and he didn’t exactly care- all he could think about was getting back on solid ground and inside the resort. He loosened his own scarf to release some of the heat cooking his skin.

“Warm now?” Kili asked.

Fili hummed, nosing at Kili’s cheek. “Feels so good, Ki. I’m-I’m-shit.”

Then Kili stopped his ministrations and adjusted the placement of the rock hard length before zipping up Fili’s pants. Fili was about to say something, probably a curse or a threat or a pleading complaint, but Kili’s kiss silenced him. The warm clothes were all returned to their normal homes and Kili again said, “See you at the bottom, my love,” before gliding off the lift and over to the right. He flew down the more challenging hill, sending a wink to Fili over his shoulder.

Fili grumbled some choice words and winced at the pressure in his pants as he followed Kili down the steep slope. He dug his poles into the hard ground, pushing himself faster to catch up. He swore he could see Kili shaking his ass at him as he rushed down the drop, ignoring the ramps and small humps that would slow his time. Fili bent lower, letting the wind rush over top of him and soon he passed even his speed demon of a brother. When he reached the bottom, he managed to stop successfully after all the practice he’d had, and off came the skis as he waited for Kili to come down the ridge.

“I’m impressed, Fi! I’ve never seen you ski so fast,” Kili said as he came to a halt. Fili clicked open the locks on Kili’s skis with his boot and lifted Kili off so he could grab them and return them to the kiosk. “You were so fearless! It was hot,” Kili whispered.

Fili took his waist and led him into the resort. “Upstairs. Now.”

“Oh, well, I thought we’d go to the bar? Maybe get something warm to drink? You said you were cold,” Kili said, smile creeping into his voice.

Fili nodded and grinned politely to the front desk as they passed, but he didn’t slow his pace. “We are going to our room. And we are not leaving it until they force us to check out,” he mumbled through his fake smile.

“But what about skiing-”

“You won’t be able to ski when I’m done with you.”

Up the stairs and around the corner and Fili stopped Kili with a yank at their door. He struggled to get the key in the lock with Kili unzipping his jacket and Kili snaking his arms around his waist and Kili planting soft kisses and licks over his jaw and Kili’s erection pressing against his hip and Kili’s scent and Kili’s laugh and- there, the door was open.

It was very soon closed again with Kili pinned against it by Fili’s strong chest and hips. Lips locked together and tongues battled until Kili’s gave way to the elder’s power. Kili leaned his head to the side, giving Fili’s soft, warming lips more skin to stain as his frenzied kisses descended down the column of his neck. When Kili finally opened his eyes, his grip on Fili’s mane loosened as he gasped.

“Fili. Did you- oh, the roses. You did this? With the tree?” He took Fili’s face in his hands, mesmerized by the reflection of the small tree lights in his lover’s clear, blue eyes.

Fili only smiled and kissed him, softer now. His urgency had floated away, but his desire remained. “Go look at them,” Fili said, nodding to the flowers in the sills. He hung their coats on the rack by the door and breathed out a laugh when he heard Kili sigh.

Kili had always appreciated the beauty of nature more than anyone Fili knew. Even when they were kids, Kili loved to twirl dandelions and lay in the long grass that would tickle his arms while he watched clouds pass in the sky or listen to birds in the trees. It was the only time he would ever be still.

“How are they this beautiful in the winter?” Kili asked, running a finger over the soft petals.

Fili’s hands slid around his waist and folded at his belly. “Some things are perfect all year round.”

He turned in Fili’s arms and revealed a smirk, but it melted at the expression he received in return. Fili would often spoil him with little things, but this was different. This was a weekend to themselves with all of Kili’s favorites. So he would thank his brother and lover the only way he knew how.

Layers were slowly shed as hands caressed and eyes watched. Sweaters and undershirts were folded over the backs of chairs and pants were hung to dry, not that they would be used again if Fili had anything to do with it. Kili reached up and freed the flaxen mane from its bun and he smiled when Fili’s eyes closed as his fingers ran through the wild locks and braids. His brother was the most beautiful thing nature had to offer, especially now as his tanned skin gleamed in the colored lights of the tree and the glowing snow from the window.

He tugged on his Fili’s hips, dragging him toward the bed and on top of him as his bare body hit the warmed blankets. “Fi, please” he whispered between kisses. “I need you.” Grinding, whimpering, feeling Fili’s dripping member against his own was almost too much. “Fili-”

“I’ll take care of you, baby boy,” Fili said, kissing Kili silent before reaching for the vial he’d hidden earlier. He coated his fingers and allowed one to circle Kili’s tight entrance while his lips pulled soft whines from the one below him. Kili’s tightening grip on his arms encouraged him to sink one finger into the searing heat of Kili’s hole.

“More. Please, I need more,” Kili said, sinking down on the thick finger inside him. It crooked and he gasped, but it wasn’t enough. “Fili, please.”

Fili glued his forehead to Kili’s, allowing a curtain of waves to fall to the sides and keep them safe from the rest of the world. A second finger teased at the stretched rim before sliding through with a slight burn. Fili knew his lover’s body, knew he could take more after just a few thrusts of his fingers. Until then, his mouth was set to work, decorating Kili’s body like a Christmas tree of love bites and marks. Down a thick neck, over the broad shoulders, onto the strong chest and flat belly. Little pink ornaments shown everywhere and finally, Fili was confident his lover was ready to take him.

Kili moaned at the loss of Fili’s fingers, but watched hungrily as Fili slicked his cock with the oil. The hard length landed heavily between his legs and Kili set his knees wider in anticipation as Fili leaned over him and kissed him, his control stripping away as he thrust slowly into his brother’s pliant, molten grip. Kili kept still long enough to revel in the growl in his ear before flipping them both over so he straddled Fili’s hips. He pushed the fighting Fili down by the chest, making the bed bounce with the effort.

“Let me take care of you now,” Kili said, rocking his hips and throwing his head back at the pure ecstasy jolting through his core. He rode his brother’s cock with expert attentions. He knew every secret of Fili’s- how he enjoyed being spoiled this way and which movements and speeds gave him the most pleasure and when. He’d start slow and deep, feeling every inch and every vein of his love run over his walls. He’d circle his hips, grind and bounce, listening to Fili’s low, quiet moans grow in volume and vigor. Fili’s blunt nails would tease over Kili’s thighs and ass and the warm span of his hands would burn his belly and chest. Kili could drag it out forever and Fili knew it. He was powerless and it left his every nerve aching with need.

“Feel good, my love?” Kili asked, knowing well that the one below was incoherent.

A rumble sounded, along with a snap of the hips that sent the head of him slamming into Kili’s prostate. Kili almost toppled over and Fili took the chance to catch him and flip him on his back. Fili kissed him with fire and rolled his hips, hitting that perfect bundle of fire every time. “I think you’ve teased me enough today,” Fili rasped.

“Then take me now. Take what you need.” Kili brought his knees up and away to emphasize his point. He watched Fili’s eyes darken further at the sight of their joining. “Fuck me, Fi. I need you.”

The next slam of their hips sent a cry hurdling from Kili’s open mouth. His thigh was pressed to Fili’s shoulder and rippling arms framed his head as Fili’s thick cock ravaged his stretched entrance. Explosions of electricity shot through Kili, making his limbs shake around his lover.

“So good, baby, so good for me,” Fili said, his voice wavering with each movement.

“Harder, Fi.”

That’s when Fili grabbed onto the headboard for leverage. His other hand latched onto Kili’s hip with a bruising grip so he could drag his brother along his throbbing cock. Illogical cries came from Kili with each thrust of Fili’s hips, as did creaking whines and knocks from the wooden headboard slamming against the wall. All Fili could focus on through the haze of his own pleasure was making Kili come around him. He reached down between their bodies, rolling his thumb over the dripping head of Kili’s erection, making him bark out a curse. He stroked and tugged to the rhythm he’d set and felt Kili’s tight hole clench around him.

“So close, Fi, fuck.”

One more roll of his thumb and Kili’s orgasm detonated, accompanied by a rough scream. Fili fucked him through it, running his fingers over Kili’s sticky belly and soon meeting his own end. He fell to kiss his Kili’s lips before their foreheads met while they both caught their breath. Bright, sated grins were shared as well as a few chuckles and more kisses before Fili disappeared into the bathroom.

Kili heard the water running and then the phone ringing on the table next to him. He rose to an elbow and saw front desk written across the small screen.

“Will do. Our apologies,” he said as Fili returned to the bed with a cloth to clean him up.

“What was that?” he asked before kissing both of Kili’s hips bones and tossing the cloth on the floor toward the bathroom. He laid down on the bed, studying Kili’s deep smirk. “What?”

“That was the front desk. They received a noise complaint from the people next door.” Kili descended into a fit of giggles when Fili’s brows rose too high.

“You’re kidding!”

Kili shook his head, jerking to attention when a wide hand smoothed over his chest.

“Maybe we should give them something to really complain about,” Fili rumbled, hovering over Kili to add more ornaments to his tree.

***

Fili looked up from his book to see his brother’s crooked grin as he looked out the window of the plane. “What?”

Kili whipped his head around to look at him. “Nothing,” he said, leaning on Fili’s shoulder and tucking an arm through his. “I was just thinking about what got us kicked out that resort.”

“Not kicked out. Just not welcomed back.”

Kili lifted his head and kissed Fili’s cheek before moving to nose just under his ear.

“What was that face?”

“I’m not making a face.”

“Kili. I know when you’re making a face. What are you thinking?”

Kili closed his brother’s book and stuck it in the pouch on the seat in front of them. “Before we came on this trip Gimli was telling me about something called The Mile High Club-”

“No.”

“But we could just-”

“No. No! Kili, I like this airline-”

“But I promise to be quiet.”

“No.” But Fili’s eyes fell to the growing bulge in Kili’s jeans. He retrieved his book with rushing fingers. “Here, read this. Distract yourself and we will-we’ll-w-when we get home. Just wait until we get home.”

Kili shrugged. “Okay. It was just an idea.” Kili read the first few lines of the book and noticed Fili’s shifting and throat clearing. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but laugh at Fili’s clenched jaw and tight fists.

Fili sighed, leaning to Kili’s ear. “Meet me in the bathroom on the left in five minutes.”

“Merry Christmas to me,” Kili said as Fili stood.

“I will gag you if I have to,” Fili whispered.

“Even better.”


End file.
